The Tsura of Dimensions
by Inkaide
Summary: What happens when Sakura's told that she can jump between realms? And why is everyone from Sand, Cloud, Mist, and Sound visiting her? And worst yet, why are the Akatsuki visiting her? There's Love, Betrayal, Anger, and Friendship. SakuraCentric ON HIATUS!
1. Declaration

Minna-san!

Happy New Year everybody! It's 2009 and I'm ready to roll! What your 2009 resolution? I would love to know! Mine would probably be to keep a steady update in all my stories! Well, here's the story! The first chapter is going to be a bit boring because it is just going to explain the mission, but the next chapter will get more exciting!

Summary: "Our twins from another dimension are planning to take over this realm? We need to warn everyone? We need to warn our enemies? But that means…And we need to all team up and fight the baddies together? What do you mean, not 'we'? You mean, _I _need to recruit them alone?" –Sakura/Akatsuki –Sakura Centric –Need your opinion for the pairings.

* * *

With Sakura

The busy footsteps of the Konoha Hospital clattered as the hospital got more and more crowded. You could hear the nurses' stressed voices urging the endless amount of injured villagers and ninja to settle down. All through the hallway, you hear the beeping sounds coming from the machines just behind the doors connected to the openings. Voices of distress and anger rushed on as a machine that provides the injured people stopped beeping. Towards the end of the first floor hallway, a young, brunette, nurse around the age of 20 stopped in front of a hospitalized room and knocked quickly.

"Sakura-chyan! There's someone at the door!" yelled a voice from behind said door.

"Hai, Naruto! I heard! Just be quiet, your already badly hurt as it is!" Hushed a voice by the name of Sakura, "Hai, come in!"

Hearing the approval of entering, the brunette stepped in and placed a tray with medical herbs on the counter next to the bed.

"Sakura-san, here are the medicine that you asked me to bring", the brunette offered. Then she focused her glance at the boy named Naruto. "Sakura-san, he looks pretty beaten up. Are you sure you can heal him with just these basic herbs?"

Sakura, without stopping bandaging Naruto, spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, "Of course! Well, only if you know how to add them up and which procedure to mix them in! Don't worry Yuri-san, you'll figure out the combinations soon," encouraged Sakura.

Yuri sighed then said, "That's what we all expect from our Medical Nin Leader. I should really study more if I want to ever surpass you, which is highly unlikely—".

"Like that will ever happen! Sakura-chan is the best there possibly is! No one can surpass her! So don't bother!" Naruto's voice interrupted.

Yuri's face turned down, "Really…You're probably right, I can't ever surpass her…"

They all forgot that Sakura was still there; until she made a comment…err…threat, "Naruto…!" You could see the steam coming out of her head. "NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

Before Naruto could have a chance to run, well, attempt to defend himself, Sakura punched him in the air through 3 floors, and it seems, that he pummeled an old lady in the hooters.

Then the old lady grabbed Naruto's head and swung him back down the large hole coincidentally the shape of Naruto's body.

"Ooooh…" Sakura and Yuri gasped in awe. Naruto was badly injured and any more damage to his body could cause him to quit being a ninja but, it seemed as though he was still alive and Sakura had some unfinished business.

"Ugh…" Naruto's head drooped down and several big, round bumps appeared on this head. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto anime-cried. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly came to senses as he realized that Sakura was glaring at him.

Sakura put on the sweetest smile on her face and said, "That's okay Naruto-kun, I'll forgive you."

Everybody in the village knew about Sakura's play-smile. She learned it from Sai. But, as always, Naruto's the last one to catch on.

"Really? Yay! Then you won't mind if I asked you to feed me?"

"Sure."

"Wow! You know, I like you better like this! Back to the fruit, I would like apples, oranges, pears, grapes, che—". That's when Sakura finally gone berserk, and smashed her fist in his jaw.

* * *

With Sakura's Mother

"Please tell me that there is some other way!" cried a middle-aged mother at the Hokage's Tower. "She really doesn't deserve this!"

A beautiful blond with brown eyes sat at the Hokage's desk with both her hands crossed together, under her chin. She was talking to a woman that looked desperate. She wore commen female villager clothing which was a light, blue robe wrapped around her body with normal, brown, sandles.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Haruno, but our ancestors gave us the warning. The 18 generation of the Haruno Clan in the Leaf Village must take this role. Our village—no our whole entire world depends on it. I wish we could give the amulet to someone else...but, it will only accept her." The Hokage bit her bottom lip hard, causing a single tear of blood to drip. "It will also be good for her training."

"Good for her training?!" the woman cried. "Tsunade-sama, please hear me out! She could get killed! You don't know what she's up against! The parallel world is different then ours. She doesn't know a thing! And a battle was just displayed! I'm sure she's beat with all those patients!" The women finished off with two slams on the desk.

"I'm sorry but what has to be done, must be done!" Bellowed back Tsunade. "This is her duty as a ninja. This is her Prophecy! If she doesn't agree, there will be terrible consequences! I'm sure you don't want your only daughter to suffer!"

The woman felt her knees weaken and she fell down on her knees and began to weep. She clasped her hands over her face and mumbled, "If I knew of this sooner, I wouldn't have had a child."

Tsunade suddenly felt a rush of sorrow for this women. True, she never had a child, but she could feel how the mother was feeling. "I am really, truly, sorry." Tsunade got up and walked over to the mother. She crouched down until they were at the same eye level and patted her back, "Well, we have to go with the life our ansestors told us. Are you ready?"

The woman stopped weeping for she knew what was coming next. She looked up at Tsunade and they met eyes, "Yes, I don't care about me, but I'm afraid what she'll say. She really doesn't deserve this..." The woman ended and began to sob again.

"Well, lets get this over with. I promise it won't hurt a bit. Just minor dizziness." Tsunade got up and led the woman out of the room. "Remember, you have only 1 hour."

When they were just out of the door, Tsunade paused. "How long have you been standing there Shizune?"

The woman gasped and turned her head quickly to the left. She hadn't noticed that a young woman was standing there...holding a pig.

The woman named Shizune turned from worry to sheepishness. "He, he...For the whole conversation..." Shizune hung her head in shame. "Oink..." The pig she was holding did the same.

Instead of fury Shizune had expected, Tsunade just 'Hn'ed and turned to walk, leading the mother to their destination.

Shizune peeked at the woman and said, to try to comfort her, "It's alright, we will take good care of her." The woman heard and turned to give her a small smile. "Thank you", was all she mumbled.

_'I feel so sorry for her..._' Shizune thought to herself_, 'Tsunade-sama, good luck, I'm counting on you.'_

* * *

With Sakura

After beating up the now, totally beat Naruto, Sakura decieded to make a quick run to her house to pick up some weaponry and medicine. After all, there were many patients that are in need to take care of.

Just recently, a group Leaf Nin was spotted dead a few kilometers from the village. Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Lee were assigned to go check out the mystery. All of the clues leaded to the Akatsuki, so the group quickly ran back to the village to warn about a battle that might just happen. And they were right.

3 days later, the Akatsuki attacked destorying tens of buildings, killing hundreds of villagers, and injurded thousands of villagers. Naruto was one of the ones who got majorly injured. After a few hours, Konoha was losing too much, so we decieded to call for help from Suna. They accepted willingfully, well, of course! Konoha had helped them many times before!

With the help of the Suna nin, we finally managed to ward them off. We didn't kill them all, no. But at least the village is safe.

Right now, everybody is working extra hard to repair the village and the Konoha Hospitals are crowding up, a little by a little. And Sakura is the head (besides Tsunade-shishou of course) that has to order everything. But, Sakura did ask a few friends to help organize everything.

Neji, our jounin who is resposible for helping the Hokage with paperwork. Tough luck. Shikamaru, our lazy-ass pineapple head chuunin, responsible planning out our new attack/defend strategies in case they attack again. Ino, our medical nin, to take over Sakura's duty while she's doing something else. And Sai, our ANBU, assigned to take charge of the repairs of the village.

Sakura finally reached her average sized house and got in. She ran over to the cupboard and refrigarator and got herself a little snack. Granola bars and milk. How original.

After enjoying her snack, she ran up the stairs to start collecting the medicine she needed. She was about to enter her room when she heard a groan from her parents room. **(A.N. Sakura's dad passed away.)**

_'Gulp, is there someone in my mom's room? She's suppose to be at work right now.' _Sakura felt a rush of terror. Was there an intruder in the house? The intruder was sure to notice that Sakura was in the house by the noise she made. _'Come on Sakura! You're the best konoichi in the village other than Tsunade-shishou. You shouldn't be scared! MOVE!' _Sakura got over her fright and rushed up to the room. She took out her poison-dipped senbon and broke down the door. What Sakura saw made her drop her senbon and run towards the bed.

The bed contained an almost dead person. When Sakura got a better look at the figure, she gasped loudly. It was her mother.

"Mom! What happened? Why aren't you at the hospital? Who did this to you?!" Sakura's loud voice reached her mother's ears. "Mom! Speak to me!" Quickly, Sakura searched for her mom's hands and clenced them tight.

Her mother opened her eyelids slowly, feeling the warmth of Sakura's hand. "S-sakur-ra. I-is that y-you?" Her mother slipped out of Sakura's grasp and with difficulty reached up to Sakura's face and rubbed her cheeks. She felt a tear burning onto her skin. Then another.

"S-sakura...I'm s-so s-sorry you h-had to s-see me like this-s." Her mother gave a quick smile and dropped her hand from Sakura's face.

"No! MOM! Don't talk! I'll take to to the hospital!" Sakura yelled with a gesture to help her get up.

Her mom shook her head and spoke, "It's no use Sakura, I only have a f-few minutes left..." She broke off with a long cough. When she saw that Sakura was about to say something, she hushed her and said, "Sakura, please don't speak...this is urgent...I must tell you something..."

Sakura still couldn't believe it, but she was going to obey her mother's last request. Sakura slowly nodded allowing her mother to speak.

"Well, I can't tell you much, you'll have to figure it out yourself but I can tell you some things..." Again, she coughed. "Sakura, my dear, have you ever heard of an alternatite dimension? Where there are people that looks just like us, but somehow...different?" Her mother asked.

Sakura pondered for a bit. "Naruto told me someting like that once, but that's just child play right?"

Her mother frowned at this. "No Sakura, I believe your friend Naruto is right. There is such thing as an alternite dimension." Sakura gasped. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you my cherry blossom, your destiny is to cancel that dimension from existing, or at least compromise." Her mother thought for a moment, trying to get over the fact that Sakura was looking as anxious as ever. "You see, that dimension doesn't like the idea of sharing our power. Both our dimensions rely on one power source, the sun and the moon. And the sun and the moons power, we share. But that dimension wants more power, they crave for strength. That's why they decieded to try to delete our world. And we need to stop that from happening." Sakura's mother ignored the gasps here and there. "And Sakura...Oh I wish there was another way. You really don't deserve this..."

Sakura forgot all about the promise she made her mom a few minutes ago, "Deserve what? Tell me!"

Her mother glanced at the pillow beside her. Hesitently, she removed a beautiful, gold encrested amulet. "This amulet is called 'The Tsura of Dimensions. It has a strange power that many people want. You can use it to transport yourself and your friends whom you want to transport back and forth between the two worlds." Her mother took the amulet and hung it around Sakura's neck. "You must not let this amulet go into the wrong hands my child. For it will cause disaster upon both worlds and it may even destroy the sun and the moon."

Sakura tensed as she thought about this. _'It may cause disaster upon both worlds and it may even destroy the sun and the moon. That's horrible! So, does that mean I have to protect this all by myself? And if I make one mistake, I could destory everything?!' _Sakura looked at her mother again and asked her, "Do I have to do all this by myself? Can't I have more people to help me protect this? I mean, such a strong power should be protected right?"

"Yes, I was getting to that...you must settle your differences from friend to enemy, and fight as one to stop this madness. And I will tell you who you need help from...Listen well child for I will only repeat this once." She cleared her throat.

"First, find the 10 people who are like brothers and sisters to you. Learn to trust one another with your life, because that will definatly come in handy.

"Second, you need to find the adults who have taught you everything, who had helped you on your missions. And trained you when you were only an Academy Student. For these adults have the knowledge and skills to help you.

"Third, track down and locate a sly snake, there may be two of them, and use their help as well. For their cunning techniques will help your future battles.

"And fourth, you must befriend and learn to accept a group of people, living underground, who wears black and bears red clouds. These people know secret jutsus to uncovering the mystery behind all of this. They may be the most important."

Sakura froze and tremered as she heard 'wears black and bears red coulds'. '_But that's...'_

* * *

Yay! Cliffy! Sort of...

This is my first time writing a chapter this long and I took all day to write it so treat me with respect if its sucky! Although I like it very much! XD

And I'm having a contest to add you in my fanfic! You may choose to be a baddie, a ninja that joins along the way, or a request character (choose what you want to be).

The contest is: Tell me what are the groups for the four riddle things. It not that hard...

If you get 0 right: Sorry! Better luck next time!  
If you get 1 right: Good for you! But still not in...  
If you get 2 right: You're in the story! But I get to choose who you are.  
If you get 3 right: Baddie or ninja that joins along the way  
If you get 4 right: CHOOSE YOUR PLACE IN THE STORY! (Only if I agree however...)

Bye Minna-san!


	2. Punishment

Minna-san!

I want to thank you all for the wonderful encouragements that I got for the last chappie! I want to dedicate this chapter to:

Thirrin-chan (Thirrin73)!

-You made the contest!

Sleepy-chan (SleepyGirl)!

-You made the contest!

Kinara-chan (Kinara-chan)

-You made the contest!!

And Cool-chan! (cool44)

-You didn't participate in the contest but you're free to try until I get to a part where the OC's come in.

Everyone, thanks so much for the attention!

This story is far from over! (Duh.)

If you didn't get a message back from me, here it is:

If you made the contest, you must copy and paste this into a **PM** to me, not the review (if you want to submit one) and fill out the following form.

Full Name of OC:

Age:

Clan:

Appearance:

Most Common Weapon:

Clothing:

Special Power:

Place in Story (A fortune teller that predicts a troubling past? A rogue nin

that tries to kill Sakura)?:

Likes/Dislikes (Could also be a Naruto character, ex. I like Kiba in the story):

How long you would like to be in the story:

Die or not die (During a battle):

Want a Naruto character to have a crush on you? Which?:

Other Info (Optional):

If you leave something blank, then I'll choose it for you!

Oh, and another thing, what are the pairings that you guys want? It's Akatsuki/Sakura but only in an 'I hate you guys! But you have to help me so get with it, or get lost!' kind of way. Please tell me what pairings you would like.

I forgot to do a disclamer in the last chapter, so here it is! (I honestly don't understand why people do this, but if everyone does it, I guess I will too...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did...WHY ARE YOU RUBBING IT IN! /Runs in a corner and mopes/

Shit, enough about my blabbing, onto the story!

* * *

_Flashback_

"First, find the 11 people who are like brothers and sisters to you. Learn to trust one another with your life, because that will definatly come in handy.

"Second, you need to find the adults who have taught you everything, who had helped you on your missions. And trained you when you were only an Academy Student. For these adults have the knowledge and skills to help you.

"Third, track down and locate a sly snake, there may be two of them, and use their help as well. For their cunning techniques will help your future battles.

"And fourth, you must befriend and learn to accept a group of people, living underground, who wears black and bears red clouds. These people know secret jutsus to uncovering the mystery behind all of this. They may be the most important."

Sakura froze and tremered as she heard 'wears black and bears red coulds'. '_But that's...'_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura couldn't breath anymore. No—she could breath, but it all came in and out as shallow, quivering gasps of air. Sakura's mother looked at her tremering daughter. _'I knew that this was coming. I knew that sooner or later, Sakura would figure out the riddle, and her mind will be filled with nasty reminders of her now, fully-conscious, dark thoughts.'_

"Sakura...Please don't be reminded of the devious things that happened before. For that is all of the past now. Right now, you must focus on the present, and prepare for the future. Remember," she paused for a moment to grasp Sakura's face and tilted it for Sakura to meet her mother's eyes, "you are the prophecy of this legend. And your duty is to carry this out."

Sakura calmed down a bit when she heard from her mother that she must not worry about the past, but her fear was fully replenished after her mother mentioned that 'she' was the Prophecy. "Mother, is there anyone else that are also part of this Prophecy thing?" Her mother looked confused. "What do you mean child? Don't you remember? The four riddles I gave you...Those are the ones that are also part of the Prophecy."

Sakura quickly nodded, not wanting to make her mother think that she didn't listen. She remembered everything her mother has said before, and it was still as clear as crystal, but that was not what she had meant. She regained their eye level and corrected, "Yes, I remember very well about everything that you have said, but I don't think you understand me." Sakura's mother stared at her and questioned, "Oh?"

"Yes. What I mean is...remember before you said that I am the Prophecy and my duty is to protect this _village_? If I protect this village, then what about the other hidden-villages? Who or what will protect them?" continued the curious Sakura.

"Ahh...that is what you mean. I wish I could tell you." Her mother looked down and shook her head disapprovingly. "But the gods forbid me to teach you anymore. You and your new friends must figure that out by yourselves. This is all that I was assigned and I have carried out my duty as the 17th generation of the Haruno Clan." She glanced back up at Sakura and she realized that Sakura was shivering. It wasn't all that cold in the medium-sized house of theirs. She guessed that Sakura was really afraid. _'Maybe I should tell her. Even if the Gods forbid this, what can they do to me? After all, I'm about to pass away soon.'_

Sakura felt very cold and stiff. Her mind kept filling with the thoughts of teaming up with the Akatsuki. Not only that, she's sooner or later going to see _him_. How long have they been trying to find him? How long have they all been waiting and hoping for him to come back? Naruto was strong. He kept his cool even when Sasuke rejected his invitation to go home many times. Sakura kept on thinking about this until she felt her mother rub her hand that was placed on the side of the bed, in a fist position.

Sakura heard her mother inhale, then a few silents moments later, exhaled. Then she spoke, but more like whispered, "Sakura. I'll te—." She stopped and started thinking again. _'Just tell her! You have nothing to loose!' _"I guess I'll tell you a bit about it, even when the Gods have deeply forbid it. But, what am I to loose?

"Sakura, like before, you have to stay quiet until I finished explaining this, and no speaking of this to Tsunade-sama, understood?" Questioned her mother.

Sakura pondered for a while, astonished that Tsunade-shishou was also in this. _'Why didn't she mention this earlier? Well, I guess that before the invasion, when I was training with her, after our big fight. I sensed that something had been troubling her. I guessed that it was my attitude, but I could be wrong...'_

_Flashback_

A loud BOOM rung around the forest as a fairly large rock—erm, boulder, attempted to squash a very sweaty Sakura over by a tree, hiding. She quickly jumped out from her hidie-hole **(A/N: Always wanted to say this word online!)**, and landed behind a little hill. But large enough for Sakura to momentarily hide behind.

"Sakura! Come out of there! Stop hiding and attack! How come all of a sudden you're tired?! My apprentice will not get tired so easily!" Bellowed Tsunade. She didn't even break a sweat.

Sakura panted and huffed. _'Well, of course I'm tired! I'm not like you who has in-human strength. Okay, I do. But you have more chakra than I have and you're not the one moving, trying to avoid killer boulders that are trying to smush you!' _Complained Sakura in her mind. _'I'd better think of something quick! Ah, I got it!' _

Moving quick, Sakura created a shadow-clone and ordered it to jump out when she attacks and try to stay alive as long as possible.

"Fine, if your not coming out, I'll force you out!" That's when Tsunade sent 3 more freakishly large boulder's flying towards the hill. Just as the boulders were about to land, Sakura (the clone), jumped out and landed on the sandy ground in front of her. The part that wasn't destoyed.

"So you finally came out. That's not good Sakura, you have to learn to—" Tsunade punched the ground in front of her, causing a large crack in the earth to enlarge, and it was headed towards Sakura.

When it was about to hit Sakura, and cause her to crash in, burying her, another Sakura popped out of the ground right behind Tsunade, and focused almost all her chakra in her fist. Then she smashed it onto Tsunade. A POFF came, then smoke. That Tsunade was a shadow clone.

Sakura landed on her feet, then said, "I beat your clone Tsunade, how did I do?"

From behind a tree towards the east of the now pummeled battlefield, Tsunade and Shizune carrying TonTon came out and congratulated her.

Shizune was the first to speak, "Sakura! That was amazing the way you used the ground and your mighty strength! Right Tsunade? Right?"

Shizune looked her master and Sakura was eager to know what her shishou said. Although, Tsunade didn't look impressed.

"Yes, Sakura. Your strategy worked at the end. But your attack has so many flaws. First, you waited too long to attack. You're a medical ninja and if you get hurt, the whole team is down. Second, your shadow clone was too obvious that it wasn't the real you. Any strong ninja would have figured it out right away and used it against you. And finally, your chakra control needs more work. Did you see the chakra leaking out of the fist when you came out of the ground to attack? A medical ninja or any ninja needs all the chakra it can get!" Lectured Tsunade.

Sakura was angry. How dare her shishou say these things to her even when she knew that she tried her best. "What? Do you know how hard I tried?! I-I can't believe that you didn't even give me one DECENT comment! Arg!" Sakura started shaking and she quickly marched off.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and she was definatly not amused. "Sakura! Get back here now! Don't you walk away from me! Sakura!" She called.

Sakura stopped in her midst of her tracks and shouted back, "You don't even know what _I_ had to go through! You can't even _begin _to understand the stress I have to go through every single day! What? You can't even give me a single praise after training my butt off every single fricking day?! What are you going to do now? Tell me that I have to save the world and if I make _one _tiny mistake, life will be over?!?" Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and marched off.

Shizune looked up at Tsunade and whispered, "A-are you okay Tsunade-sama? You know that she's just stressed right? She didn't mean that..." But Tsunade wasn't listening to her loyalist. She kept her gaze at Sakura until she was out of sight. "I'm sorry Sakura...But that's exactly what's going to happen..."

_End of Flashback_

After remembering that moment, Sakura came to senses and came back to the present. She remembered her mothers question, and quickly nodded.

Her mother smiled and when she was about to start talking, she groaned and clutched her heart. "Uhn!" Sakura's eyes sprung wide as she bent down to try to sooth her mother. Her mother rejected her help and laid back down on the bed. "Sakura, it's okay, I'm fine, really."

Sakura stopped and sat back down. She didn't show her emotions but her mother knew that she made Sakura feel very hurt. But she had no more time to worry about such things. She wants to answer Sakura questions.

"You're a very bright girl Sakura. And even though the gods forbid me to say anymore, I shall tell you anyways. All the other hidden-villages also have someone. Just like you, they're called 'The Seekers' and their role is much like yours but nearly not as important. It is their role to settle down their villages and team them up with Konoha, and their leader, you."

Her mother expected Sakura to say something, but she remebered that she told her about the promise that she had to keep. "You know Gaara-sama right? Well, he was chosen to be Suna's Seeker. Kabuto, from Oto. Haku from Kiri **(A/N: Yes, he's alive in my story!). **And last but not least, someone you haven't yet met. Kanna from Komo. In the midst of your adventure, you'll befriend them no sweat! You—" She was interrupted when a sudden pain shot through her body. It was over so fast, she didn't even have a chance to say goodbye...

Sakura studied her mother. _'Why is she so still? She's still up but something going on.' _Sakura wondered to herself. _'Oh my lord!' _Sakura figured out what was happening immediately. "Mother! Please! What's happening?! What's going on?!? You shouldn't have _died_so fast and so easily! Mother please! Wake up!" She tried to pick up her mother, "I'll take you to the hospital! Don't worry! I can—I can—" Sakura froze. She knew that she had passed away already. It was just too soon.

"Sakura..."

Sakura bursted up in surprise. She placed her deceased mother and turned her head around. She gasped. It was—

* * *

No!!! I hated this chapter!!!! There was too much explaining!!!! ARG!!!! I promise, it will get better in the later chapters! Tell me if it's too serious!

So can anyone guess who's behind Sakura? Anyone? The prize is....a cookie! YAY! Oh and can anyone guess what Sakura did in her counter attack on Tsunade?

Well, bye, and thanks for the patience!

Arigato Minna-san! *Bows*

Ja ne!


	3. Visitor

Minna-san!

I first want to thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love them so much and that's what got me into writing this chapter so early! And I have an announcement: I got 100 hits! I will give you all something nice if I get 200 hits for this story! EEEK! Ehem— (calms down a bit)—

Thanks to:

Spy-chan! (MarzSpy)

Bochi-chan! (xxBochixx)

Kinara-chan! (Kinara-chan)

Cloud-chan! (delightfully. cl0ud9)

...Ya...So um...Basically, I would put up my chapter faster if I get more reviews. Lets say I usually update in a week or so, then I get 5 reviews (XD) and I put it up in less than a week! HOW'S THAT!? So review while ya can! Actually, you can review whenever...BLEEEECH!

Enough said, I have one more thing I need to tell ya:  
I'm gonna start another story soon. I got the idea from reading an awesome FanFic called 'Take it or Leave it'. It's about Akatsuki turning into kittens and mailing them off to Sakura-chan! I need your help so I can get a clue about what's going on. Go on my profile if you want and vote! Plz vote on when I should do the story, and what I should name the story. For the first week, its when I should do the story. For the next week, its what I should name the story. Then so on and so forth. So if you want to vote on two different polls than get your schedule right! If I get 5 votes on the same topic then I'll use it...maybe.

And if you leave a review, can you please write what name you want Zetsu/Hidan. And I have no clue about a name for Sasori so can you also include a suggesion?

Vote:

Zetsu: Oreo, YingYang, Mr. Mime  
Hidan: Winter, Spirit, Stormfall, Blaze, Toilet Paper

Thx! Okay, now on with the chappie!!

* * *

_Flashback_

Sakura studied her mother. _'Why is she so still? She's still up but something going on.' _Sakura wondered to herself. _'Oh my lord!' _Sakura figured out what was happening immediately. "Mother! Please! What's happening?! What's going on?!? You shouldn't have _died_so fast and so easily! Mother please! Wake up!" She tried to pick up her mother, "I'll take you to the hospital! Don't worry! I can—I can—" Sakura froze. She knew that she had passed away already. It was just too soon.

"Sakura..."

Sakura bursted up in surprise. She placed her deceased mother back on the bed and turned her head around. She gasped. It was—

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Gaara-san?" Sakura questioned. Right now, Sakura was busy thinking about what her dead mother was saying. '_You know Gaara-sama right? Well, he was chosen to be Suna's Seeker.' _Sakura gasped in realization and pondered why was Gaara-san here. And did he know anything about this...Prophecy?

Sakura stared at him in curiosity. While she was doing that, she was looking what Gaara was wearing. It seemed to be the usual attire. Well, besides the Kazekage robe. When she kept checking him out, she realized that she missed something. Gaara appeared to be carrying a ruby talisman around his neck. _'I wonder what that's for.'_

Gaara watched Sakura err—check him out—, even though his face wasn't showing it, but he had a tiniest speck of amusement in his mind. Although he didn't realize it, he kinda liked the idea. But Sakura kept staring at him for awhile now and Gaara started to get creeped out. He tried to quickly break the silence in his quiet, husky voice.

"So your mother...passed away?"

Sakura broke out of her trance and sadly nodded. "Ya. I was just g-going to take her to the h-hospital to..." Sakura began to cry again.

Gaara got nervous. He was never in a situation when there was a _girl _around the same age as _him_ felt depressed and...cried. Yes, he comforted many people before but they were _kids—children,_ that were guys...and did I mention they were _kids_?

"Erm..." He slowly walked over to Sakura and he desperately tried to move his hand to pat Sakura's shoulder. When he froze in mid air, he even tired to use his sand to force his hand down on Sakura. When he was just about to smash his hand on her shoulder, another person came in. Oh my. No one would expect _him._

Sakura looked up and saw a blurry figure throught the tears. When her eyes adjusted and focused on the target, she almost screamed. Sexy figure. White robe. Chicken-Butt hair. And you can't miss the set of Sharingan eyes.

_'Holy shit not him. Please tell me this is just a nightmare. Sure I wish he came but...I also at the same time don't want him here! CRAP!' _Sakura was in a moment of stress. Gaara on the other hand, was relieved at the fact that the Famous Uchiha interrupted him so he didn't have to comfort Sakura and be scarred for life.

Sasuke shifted his dark gaze towards Sakura. He was deeply taken in by her new appearance. _'...She definatly changed...' _Sasuke then glared at Gaara. Gaara caught his glare and glared back. For a moment, if you look closely, you could see a _tiny_ spark of lightening that closed the bind of the two glares.

"S-sasu-k-ke..." Muttured the dazed Sakura. Yep, she was dazed alright. Her love of her life, the man whom she loved with all her might, the one that left her with a broken heart, was standing right in front of her.

"Sakura." His eyes glanced at the kunoichi, then back at Gaara. "Gaara." And...they continued to stare.

_'Sasuke...Not Sasuke-kun? I wonder what's going on? Does she no longer have anymore feelings for me?' _pondered the bewildered, yet angry Sasuke. _'Her of all people! I though she would be screaming my name and acting all Fan-girly by now...But...nothing...'_

Sakura noticed the intensity of the atmosphere and decided to break the silence with a question. A question that she was dying to ask just when the love of her life appeared.

"So um...W-why are y-you...h-here?" Sakura tried to speak as if nothing happened to her mother and that she was in a bright, cheery mood in hope that Sasuke wouldn't think she was...annoying. But all that came out was a tiny, scratchy squeak.

"..." There goes his number one quote.

Sakura shook with anger. Why wouldn't Sasuke EVER even try to speak? Why does he always ignore Sakura likeshe's some sort of pest, like she's not even there?!

"I'm here to see you." Sakura gasped and looked into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. _'S-sasuke...came to see...me?' _A small hint of blush appeared on her tearful face. She quickly shook it off. But Gaara didn't miss it. Secretly, without Gaara even knowing it, he was really fond of the pink-haired kunoichi ever since she, Naruto and Kakashi saved him from the Akatsuki which were trying to suck out the Shukaku from his body. Without the help of her healing, he would have died. **(A/N: I know that's not what actually happened, but TOO BAD!)**

Before they had a chance to think or say anything else, another person came in. It was Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura brightened at the interruption of her senseibecause one: She didn't like the tension around them. Two: She needed someone that she knew and was used to to visit her. Three: She wanted to apologize for what happened back in the training grounds. Four: Her mother told her that Tsunade-samaknew something about this. Maybe she could tell her more. And five: Shit! She needed a GIRL nonetheless a WOMEN to speak to.

Tsunade caught the motionless figure lying on the bed, behind Sakura. _'So, it happened huh? Poor Sakura.' _But that thought was interrupted by the sudden realization of two other people in Sakura's parents room. _'So this is where Sasuke said he wanted to visit. I guess he do care about Sakura. I wonder what Sakura's feeling about this sudden appearance.'_

"Gaara-sama, did you need Sakura for something?"

Gaara shifted his gaze away from the Uchiha and answered, "Yes. I believe she knows about this 'Prophecy'. And I believe my duty is to find and aid her. Is that not correct Tsunade-sama?"

"Tsunade-shishou...So Gaara-san is a Seeker?" Tsunade gave her a surprised look. How did she know that Gaara was one of the Seeker?

Sakura realized the confused look she gave her and she thought back. _'Oh ya! My mom told me about this. Apparently, I'm not suppose to know.'_

"She," Sakura pointed back to her mother, "told me. I'm guessing that she was not allowed to."

Tsunade groaned and she clutched her forehead. "No! Damnit!" She gave a desperate look at Sakura. "I guess she told you that because she knew if she told you something she _shouldn't_, she'll automaticly die. But since she knew that she was already about to die, she just went and told you. Arg!

Sakura was confused, "But doesn't that mean that she played smart and told me something even though she shouldn't and didn't really get punished for it?"

Tsunade gave her a desperate look and sighed, "No. She didn't know that if she betrayed the gods, even when she was about to die, that..." She paused. Then decided to get it over with. "...That someone very dear to you, someone who you love and care for, someone you consider a friend...will... either be turned into an extra pawn for our alternate dimension twins...or...die."

Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widened. Gaara and Sasuke quickly looked at Sakura in worry. They realized that she wasn't all that freaked out. Instead, she hung her head and gave a weak smile. "W-well...I guess I should have e-expected that huh? My life has had nothing but pain, sorrow, and betrayal. I definatly deserve this." With that, she spun around and walked out of the door.

Tsunade squinted her eyes and hung her head. Gaara watched her leave in sadness. He really did feel bad for her. And Sasuke...he got the worst of them all. He knew that the three adjectives used to decribe her life was definatlymostly his fault. Pain. He caused her that when he called her annoying. Sorrow. He caused her that when he rejected her comfort and left Konoha. And lastly, betrayal. He betrayed her when he attacked her and almost endangered her life. Not only her, but his best friend and sensei too.

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura started exiting her house and making her way out. Anywhere is fine other than her house. She needed to get away.

Rain started falling little by little and soon, it was pouring. Sakura didn't even worry about the damn rain. She was just to busy thinking about Tsunade-shishou's words. _'Someone very dear to you, someone who you love and care for, someone you consider a friend...will... either be turned into an extra pawn for our alternate dimension twins...or...die.'_

She began to quicken her pace into a run. _'Why does all this pressure have to be put on me?! First I'm the 'Prophecy'! Then Sasuke shows up! And now...I just handed over one of my comrades to the evil twins whom all of this is their fault! And worse yet, I have no idea what to do!'_

Sakura stopped running and realized where she was. At the old training fields of Team 7. This was the place where all those happy memories were. Sakura remembered everything.

_'Our first assignment was taken place here...We were suppose to try to take the bells from Kakashi-sensei. We all failed because we really weren't working as a Team Kakashi-sensei wanted us to. In the end, I thought we all failed and had to go back to Konoha Academy. But in the end, we passed!' _Sakura smiled at the cheery thoughts of her past. She walked over to the middle trunk and put a hand on it. '_Ha, I remember when I hated Naruto for always getting in the way of my flirting with Sasuke. Now I find him as the person I care most for. Recently, I think I even started to develop feelings for him...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization that she didn't feel any more rain splattering on her. She looked ahead and realized that everywhere else was still pouring. She looked up and saw an umbrella over her head. She turned around and saw Sasuke holding up the umbrella. **(A/N: I really don't like Sasu/Saku much, but Sakura does still have feelings for him and I can't make Sakura so OOC. Later, it's gonna be Saku/Others. But right now, she needs to accept her feelings.)**

"You know, it's raining." Sasuke informed.

Sakura's rage came back and with a quick movement, slapped THE Sasuke Uchiha right in the face. A red mark made its way across his delicate features. Sasuke was stunned as he saw that Sakura wasn't flirting with him, she was dead serious.

He tried again. "You're going to catch a cold if you keep getting soaked. You should go home."

Sakura was definatly miffed now. "Holy. Sasuke Uchiha is actually concerned about annoying little hell-hole me! And too top that, you actually spoke more than one word! Are you proud of yourself jack-ass?!" She retorted hotly and crossed her arms.

"I said 'you should go home'." He was really surprised that Sakura was acting like this. Surely she still liked him right? Right?

"Don't talk to me! But fine! I'm pretty sure that you're just saying that because you have a pride to keep. I bet you actually just want me out of here and back home so you can get me out of your sight! So, I will!" With that, she turned around and started to march away.

Sasuke was REALLY stunned now. Truthfully, it actually kind of hurt. To think that Sakura or anybody talked to him like that. He really wasn't expecting this.

Sakura kept walking until she felt something grab her wrist. Gently but tight enough not for her to be able to escape. She gasped in surprise and then turned around.

"I'm sorry Uchiha but I thought you wanted be to leave! How dare you mess around with my fee—mmuph!" She was taken by surprise with a lock to the lips by no other then Sasuke. Sakura let go of her tension in her body and closed her eyes. She started to give into the kiss and began to kiss back after a while. Sasuke broke the kiss when they needed to breath. He looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura blushed heavily. She was never kissed like that before!

"Sakura...I'm really sorry...Please forgive me..." Sasuke was desperatly trying to get Sakura to forgive him.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was still in a state of shock. Without saying anything, she brushed past him with a small, sincere smile on her face, and darted off.

Sasuke didn't miss the smile. He was truly grateful that she forgave his so easily after everything that he did to hurt his formal team-mate. With that, he jumped onto a tree and disappeared.

But he wasn't the only one who saw the tiny smile of the bubble-gum haired girl. He was watching everything from a tree that was hidden behind a few other trees. _'Damn that Uchiha! I thought Sakura-chan hated him. How dare he try to steal her away from me. I already got one Sakura. Time to steal the second. No matter what, she'll be mine...with force if nessesary...' _

The shadow dissapeared like a flash. The only thing that can be caught with the naked eye was the sudden flash of blue and red light.

* * *

How d'you like that my friends?! I kind of went off the story line in the end. The person that was watching Sakura was originally suppose to be Gaara-kun but I realized that Gaara wasn't obsessive about Sakura. He would never do anything to hurt her, only to make her happy. He's just protective of her. So in the end, I tried to think of someone who acts like that, and I got one. A very unique one that if any of you guess right. By that I mean EXACTLY right, will get a story dedicated to you!

YAY new contest!

For those of you who don't know: My first contest, the one with the OC that you could submit to me, is still going on! It is only donw if my story is coming to an end, or I run out of ideas for OC.

Remember to vote and give me suggestions on Zetsu's and Hidans names! Arigato! Please REVEIW! I would really appreciate it! I might even update twice a week if I get more than 5 reviews!

Ja ne!


	4. Traitor

Minna-san!

Thank you to:

Thirrin-chan! (Thirrin73)

Cloud-chan! (Prince cl0ud)

Kinara-chan! (kinara-chan)

Spy-chan! (MarzSpy)

For reviewing! I luv you! (Glomps reviewers)

Well, I hope that you've noticed that I put up a new story! It's called 'Meowz! I'm an Ex Nin!' Hope you read/review! Thank you also for voting on my poll for the titles and stuff...ya...

This chapter won't be like the ones before becuse this is just sorta like a filler...sorry about that, I really need to get the rest of the group to know what the hells going on so here it is! Please don't flame!

So um...Oh ya! I'll probably update every Monday...something like that. But if I run out of inspiration, I'll update the following day, if I still don't have inspiration, then repeat, repeat, repeat...

"Blah." Talking.

_'Blah.' _Thoughts.

**"Blah." **Demons, Inners and Black Zetsu.

Blah. Other Realm, Time entry.

* * *

_Flashback_

Someone else was watching everything from a tree that was hidden behind a few other trees. _'Damn that Uchiha! I thought Sakura-chan hated him. How dare he try to steal her away from me. I already got one Sakura. Time to steal the second. No matter what, she'll be mine...with force if nessesary...' _

The shadow dissapeared like a flash. The only thing that can be caught with the naked eye was the sudden flash of blue and red light.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama asked us to visit her office." A calm voice spoke out to a brunette girl with hair that was wrapped around into two buns. The girl looked up in curiousity at the person who spoke and replied, "Hai, Neji-kun." The brunette looked behind him and realized that another one of her partners weren't here. "Neji-kun, why isn't Lee with you? I thought you guys went training together."

"Hn."

Tenten pouted and got up to yell at Neji. "You cold-hearted ice-cube! At least answer me!" With that, Neji sighed in frustration and answered, against his will, "Lee was also asked to round up some people, you know, from the Rookie 9 and Team Gai?" Neji drew little symbols in the air, a number '9', and a bowl-cut head.

"Oh. So, should I help?" Asked Tenten. Neji turned around and said, "Well, you expect me and bushy to do it? Hell, yes, you should help." That earned him a good three bumps on his head.

* * *

"Sasuke, you understand your punishment right? You definitely deserved it for all the trouble you caused." Tsunade demanded.

"Hai."

It looked like Tsunade was used to the usual one worded reply that the Uchiha gave. "Good. I had just sent down Lee and Neji to call up all the comrades that you had worked with. They should be up here by now." As if on cue, a quiet fist knocked on the door.

"Tsunade-sama, wer—"

"OUCH NARUTO! What the hell are you doing!"

"Damn you! Argh! Stop pushing! AH!"

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Ugh...troublesome..."

"Pointy-headed freak..."

"What was that?!?!?"

"N-nothing..."

"Kiba! Move your stupid dog! I think it just sniffed my ass!"

"Calm down everyone."

"Shut up!"

The door slammed open revealing 10 kids plus one dog, cramped in one spot, trying to get past one another. They were bickering and yelling blaming the fault back and forth. But everything stopped when they saw who was standing in front of them. Everyone had different thoughts rummaging through each of their heads.

_'Bastard' _

_'Traitor.' _

_'Hoooo! So Uchiha's back huh?' _

_'S-sasuke-k-kun..'_

_'Woof!' _

_'Yes! More rivals!' _

_'Uchiha-san...'_

_'I knew that the snake-man will make a move on Sasuke one day or another...'_

_'Uchiha.' _

_'Chicken butt hair! I want some chicken!' _

_'Hn'_

_'Troublesome...' _

In the front of all of them, was Naruto, who had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Holy crap..." Naruto advanced on Sasuke. "Teme...is it really you?" Sasuke got a tick mark and he said, "Yes, it's me...dobe."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto sprang on the 'teme' and crushed him on the floor. A few tear drops came out of his azure eyes. "I can't believe you came back! Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled a faint smile and tried to speak even when Naruto was crushing his throat. "G-get off me! C-can't b-breath!" Naruto hopped off and rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish grin.

"Tsunade-shishou. You called me?" A voice came out of the hallway and stopped in front of the door. "Umm...guys...why are you crunched up in this door?" The said group all sweatdropped and said simutanisly, "Uh, we're stuck." Sakura sighed and raised her fist. She loaded chakra in that fist and punched the group through...along with the wall...and the door and the floor and the pipes.

* * *

"Sorry about that guys..." Sakura laughed as she bandaged Shino's arm. "I got carried away...hehe...But hey! I'm healing you! You should be grateful!" 11 glares came her way, yes including Sasuke because she knocked Chouji so far that he pummled Sasuke along with it. At least she's getting better at bowling!

"I-I take it t-that you a-already knew that U-uchiha-s-san came back?" Asked a long, blue haired girl with white eyes with no trace of a pupil. "Hai Hinata-chan, we met in my apartment..." Mummered Sakura.

A blond girl with blue eyes spoke, "He didn't hurt you right?" She asked clearly concerned. "No Ino, he didn't touch—" Sakura remembered what Sasuke did to her and quickly blushed. Remebering the thought, she finished off her sentence, "—me."

Sasuke saw the blush and smirked, his plan was working. Naruto was too occupied with the fact that Sasuke-teme came back to think straight. Neji and Kiba noticed it. But they just shrugged it off. Clearly she couldn't like him..._right?_

'Well then Sakura, since they're all here, why don't you explain to them what you have learned? The necklace your wearing?" Tsunade suggested, then pointed at the amulet around her neck.

Sakura remembered about everything, and realized that all eyes were on her. She felt akward but still spoke anyways. "You guys have all heard of 'an alternatite dimension' right? Where there are people that looks just like us, like our twins?" In reply, everyone nodded.

"This might be a bit awkward but apparently, I'm the 18th generation of the Haruno Clan and it is my goal to protect this dimension, from our other dimension." Chouji raised his hand. "Yes Chouji?"

"Uhh...why do you need to protect this place from that other place?" Sakura forgot to tell them about all this. "Sorry! I forgot! Okay...where should I start...? Ah yes! That other dimension is feeling that they have too little power, and they want more power. And to get that power, they need our worlds main power source, the sun and the moon. If they destroy our world, that means they will get full power, instead of half. This is the main cause," Sakura took off the amulet that was hanging from her neck.

"See this thing? This is a amulet called 'The Tsura of Dimensions'. It's power is to allow us, well, the user and the people the user wishes, to jump from realm to realm." Many excited gasps filled the room. Sakura frowned, "It's not that easy, if this thing goes into the wrong hands, it can cause both our worlds to vanish. And even destroy the sun and the moon."

All of the smiles turned into frowns. Except one, Sasuke's. There was something suspicous about him. Shino and Neji glanced at him and noticed something was _definatly_ suspicious about him.

"And you guys are suppose to help me." Everyone moaned and sighed because they did not want to get invovled in this thing. Like Shikamaru always says, 'troublesome...'.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! There's also something else...See this amulet, it's red right? There is also 4 more, an orange one, a green one, a blue one, and a white one. They belong to Gaara-san," Naruto tensed at this, "Haku-san, K-kabuto," Sasuke smirked even more, "And someone whom I don't think anyone knows, uh...Kana-san."

Tsunade clapped for Sakura then congratulated her for explaining everything so clearly. It appeared that she did know what was going on. When she was about to say something, Sasuke interrupted.

"Tsunade-sama, since we already know everything there is to know, how 'bout we start this hunt?" A mummer of agreement passed through. Tsunade however didn't look so happy. "No, Sasuke. No. We're not even sure if they want to be involved with this. Beside, we need to gather more information."

Sasuke growled and suddenly thought of an idea. "Oh? But you _do_want Sakura to finish this job as soon as possible. Isn't that right?" He smirked a smirk with many secrets behind it.

"Y-yes but...But she m-might..." Tsunade sighed in defeat and clutched her forehead. "Hai. Sakura. I want you to take Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Lee, and Tenten to find the first Seeker in Kirigakure." Sasuke's eyes widened at the fact that his name wasn't chosen and he slammed his fist hard on the desk. "Tsunade—err—_sama, _why isn't my name in that list? Surely since this was my idea, I get to go too?"

Shino was almost certain that Sasuke wanted something. This wasn't his real self. This was a lie. But he decided not to say anything now.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't let you go. You still have that two month's restraint from leaving Konoha." Noticing his scrowl, Tsunade added, "B-but you can help Sakura on the quest, _after _your restraint!" Sasuke relaxed his grip on table and shook his head while leaving a cruel smirk.

"Well, I guess this mission was a failure...Orochimaru-sama..." Tsunade's and Sakura's eyes widened at the name and realization struck all the ninja's in the room with great force. With extremely fast speed, Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a onyx shaded talisman. A blinding black light filled the room causing everyone to squint their eyes. When their eyes adjusted to the light, Sasuke was already gone.

_'I knew it. Traitor.'_ Shino frowned at the fact that he should of said something earlier.

"AHA! So he was still working for that child molester! I was right! In your face Lee!" Tenten did a few shadow punches and Lee sighed. Lee reached into his green spandex pocket and took out 20 dollars. "No! I lost! I'm sorry Gai-sensei! My youthness is running low!"

While everyone sweatdropped, Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade froze in spot. A single tear went down Sakura's cheek.

* * *

Time skip: 20 minutes **(A/N: I'm waaay too lazy to write the sad parts so I'm skipping to the part after Sakura almost got over the act that Sasuke is a traitor.)**

"So, what you're saying is...Sasuke was actually evil and he was just pretending to come back?!" Naruto screamed.

After a while of comforting Sakura and making sure that the nine-tailed fox didn't come out of Naruto, Jiraiya Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto talked in a secret room refrained from any ninja not welcomed.

"Yes, that's what I believe. But it could be wrong." Yamato shook his head sadly.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion and a lightbulb appeared. "Oh! Oh! I know! Teme is actually a fairy princess in diguise and she wants only peace!" The comment he got was a punch on his head.

"No, that can't be right... That's it!" Tsunade had a thought. "In the Prophecy, Sakura was suppose to team up with two snakes right? That means Sasuke and Orochimaru was suppose to be _on_ Sakura's side. Our side. Then that only means..."

Everyone gasped and cried at the same time, "The Sasuke that came was Sasuke was from the other dimension!"

Sakura clutched her mouth. "Oh..my...I-I can't believe that...you mean...S-Sasuke didn't choose to come back after all?" Jiraiya nodded. "Yes Sakura."

She ignored the name and suddenly became very angry at Sasuke. How _dare_ he try to hurt her more than once! That bastard!

"I really can't believe that the other realm already was able to master the Tsura in such little time...They're getting stronger by the second..." Jiraiya bit his lip in annoyance. If this keeps up, they'll control this realm in no time.

"Sakura! Begin your mission! Find Haku of Kiri and convince him to join our team! Make sure that your necklace doesn't get stolen! When you're there, hide the necklace for there are many robbers there! We can't afford to loose anymore time!" Jiraiya yelled surprising Sakura. And Naruto. Who knew Pervy-Sage could be so serious? "While you guys gather Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gaara, the other high-class shinobi and I will try to gather more information. We'll contact you when we learned more info."

Sakura and Naruto nodded with a quick, "Yes sir!" and sprinted off to find their comrades.

* * *

"Well, is everyone ready?" Sakura called with a hint of no patience.

After they have collected everything, they were assigned to meet at the gate of Konoha.

"Hai, Sakura-san." Neji cooly replied.

"Hn, ready." Gaara stated with a bored look in his eyes.

"YOSH! Ready!!!" Lee jumped into the air and summer-saulted. Tch, show-off.

"Yes, I'm ready Sakura." Tenten juggled a kunai in her left hand and caught it with no effort.

"Yeah. We're going to stop this nonsense!" Naruto grinned and gave Sakura the good-guy pose.

Sakura looked up into the sky and sighed. "Well, here we go." She started to run along with her team. "Off to Kiri!"

* * *

With Dark Sasuke (Other realm is underlined)

"Orochimaru-sama...I'm back." A raver haired boy smirked and bowed in front of a long-locked snake-looking man.

**(A/N: This part is suppose to be underlined too, but it won't work for some reason so just pretend it's underlined) **Orochimaru hissed and asked, "I heard that the mission wasss a failure...Do you have anything to sssay, Ssssasssuke-kun?" Sasuke's smirk widened and he took out his talisman. "All I know is that Sakura-_chan_ will come to her senses and give up...Besides, I already got my crew. Unlike her, who only got Gaara-_sama_." Hissed Sasuke with a deep hatred tone when saying, 'sama'. Behind Sasuke, four shadow figures rised from the ground, with smoke coming out of their bodies.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Beautiful..." He took out a box with many golden jewels around it. He opened the boxed and laughed at the thing inside it. "Isn't that right...Namikaze Minato?"

* * *

Teehee! I left another cliffy! I wonder if you guys even know who that is...If you don't, then it's the fourth hokage! Yeah...I have a question for you guys, why isn't the polls working? My polls don't work and I can't vote on any one else's. if you know, please tell me!

Can you guys guess the storyline now? Were you surprised that you got to see what happened in another realm? This story is finally coming together! I estimate that the story will be finished by...Chapter 100! This is really going to be like a Naruto Series. First, it's kinda mysterious, and second, it has a lot of adventure and suspense. I mean, for all we know, Tsunade could be **evil**! Opps...I'll be quiet now...


	5. Fuck it

Notice.

As all of you people realised, I haven't updated my stories for over... *Checks* 6 Frigging Months.

Mostly because I lost interest in Naruto, and began to lean slowly towards another anime called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn." I even stopped reading and watching the anime and manga! Le GASP!

But with that being said, I'll still find some way to continue the story. Because the guilt fairies will come and haunt me, torture me, and eventually sufficate me.

I actually finished half of the next chapter of Meowz! but sadly, I always type my stories INSIDE the document manager and because I haven't checked my FF account for over 60 days, the documents got erased and I lost EVERYTHING. Every mother fucking document which included parts for all my stories. So unless someone knows how retrieve lost documents, I won't be continuing this story until I feel like it.

Apologies,

Inkaide.


End file.
